Imaimashi Garu!
by Serena-Chan loves Ash-kun
Summary: The most famous boys in the world have to perform at a strip mall! What happens when they meet the last person they wanted to see, and fall in love! On top of that, Leaf is seen KISSING Gary by her boyfriend!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Imaimashi Garu! If you are wondering what it means, it means Damn, Girl! This is meant to be a lemony story, I will try, for you guys! Anyway, (girls only mode) I Think I might be having my first period... soon... and to be honest, I'm scared. Any advice? (Girls mode ended) Sooooooooooo I might freak out and get all nervous... I won't be able to update much...**

**Dawn: 16**

**Ash: 17**

**Drew: 17**

**May: 16**

**Leaf: 16 (Leaf is like me in this story! XD!)**

**Gary: 17 (The hotness... I can't take it! That makes you happy, yes Oak?)**

**Full summary: Some of the most famous boys in the world have to perform in a run down strip mall? Boring! But what happens when they meet the last person they wanted to see on their list, and they've grown! Plus, at the strip mall they are performing at, are were the girls work! Their cuter than ever... but what if their too cute? And to top that, Leaf was seen kissing Gary by her boyfriend!**

**I'm only doing three shippings in this story... sorry Misty and Paul!**

Gary's POV

Me and the boys, as always, were practicing/recording for our first album and a concert, at a... local strip mall? That's kinda sad. I mean, we are known and loved worldwide and we have to perform at a strip mall? I mean, come on! Reggie, you can do better! Anyway, we were practicing our new song, Miss Independent.

_Gary: Ooh there's something about,_

_And I can't figure it out, _

_Ash: There's something about her~_

_Ooh there's something about that kinda woman __that want you_

_but don't need you~_

_Drew: I look at her and it makes me proud, there's something about her~_

_Gary: 'Cause she walk like a boss,_

_Ash: Talk like a boss,_

_Drew: Manicured nails she set the pedicure off_

_All three: She's fly effortlessly~_

_Gary: 'Cause she move like a boss, do what a boss_

_Ash: Dude, she got me thinking about getting it lost_

_Drew: that's the kinda girl I need~_

_Gary: She got her own thing,_

_Ash: That's why I love her!_

_Drew: Miss Independent,_

_All three: Won't cha come and spend a little time?_

_Gary: She got her own thing,_

_Ash: That's why I love her!_

_Drew: Miss Idnependant, Ooh the way you shine~_

_All three: Miss Independent~_

_Ash: Ooh there's something about_

_A kinda woman that can do for herself~_

_Drew: I look at her and it makes me proud-_

_there's something about her!_

At a certain someone's house...

_"Something oh-so-sexy about! _

_Got a woman that don't even need my help!"_

_Click!_

"Ugh, stupid boy bands, there always on the radio!" A girl with dark brown hair screamed.

"Calm down, Leaf. Their just popular and...and..." the blunette started.

"See, there isn't anything else good about them!" Leaf said.

"Hey, don't bash on Harry!" The lighter brunette said.

"Hey, even Harry is annoying, maybe even more than Justin Bibearl!" Dawn said.

"It's Justin Bieber, dummy, and he is sooooooooooo hunky!" May yelled, clearly fan-girling.

"Whatever." Leaf said as she turned the radio back ok. "They are about to announce the winning team for the soccer world championships!"

"The winner is... Virdian City's team!" Mister announcer said.

That was Leaf's favorite team.

"Yay! Now the whole world knows we won!" Leaf said, fist-pumping.

"For the winning team, ( and the people in the crowd!) they get three tickets each to KOH's performance this week!" The man on the radio said.

"Ugh, the one boy band I don't like," May said. "Why, why Drew Hayden's band!"

"Just because it's your Karma for pushing down your little brother." Dawn said, clearly disgusted.

"Please, please will you guys come with me, I don't want to be alone with _him_." Leaf said, clearly upset.

Her rival was in that band. K stood for Ketchem, Ash, the idiot. O stood for Oak, Leaf's old rival. H stood for Hayden, Drew, the most self-centered person on the planet. (According to May)

"Pip, pip lup?" Dawn's piplup asked, "can I come?" Is what he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Dawn said.

"Yeah, let's all bring our starters!" Leaf cried, joyfully. "Blastoise should protect us from Gary's pervy-ness!"

"No way, Leaf. He's too big." May said a matter-a-factly.

"...Fine." Leaf said.

"The show starts at twelve p.m. tonight. Get in your sexiest outfits, girls. Make sure to impress the Boys! Cuz for this show, the Boys choose one girl each and get to go on a date with them!" The man on the radio said.

"Ok, I have to look good, but not too good!" Dawn said.

"Yeah!" The other two said in unison.

"Let's get a choppin'!" Leaf yelled.

All the girls ran to choose their outfits.

Leaf was wearing an off-the shoulder shirt that was black, with a yellow peace sign in the middle; she also wore I white cami under it. Then, has wore a skirt that went to mid-thigh and it had tiny sequins spread everywhere, and it was white; it was so bright that if you looked at it in the dark, it would look almost glow-in-the-dark. She had on white sneakers with shiny silver laces.

Dawn was wearing a long sun dress, plain sky blue, with a brown wool bag. She had on some sunglasses that when she wore it, you couldn't see her eyes at all. She had flats that had plastic gems and was a grey-ish color.

May was in a red tube-top, with some red short-shorts. She had her normal red bandanna, and had her hair in a ponytail. She had a red bra that could be seen if you looked hard enough, but no one dared to. She had small red high heels that were extra shiny! (I have a pair like that! :D)

Once they were all ready and all of them approved each other's outfits, they got in Leaf's Black prius (I luv dem cars! :D) and they picked up the tickets, and drove to the strip mall.

Each of them worked full-time jobs there and were familiar with the surroundings.

"Hey miss G." Leaf said as she waved to her manager.

"Hello, sweetie. Are you here to see my grandsons performance?" She asked.

"Grandson? Who?" Leaf asked.

"Oh, Gary Oak." She said.

"Really? Professor Oak said you died."

"I did. I'm just a ghost..." She said.

"Yeah right, stop trying to trick me." Leaf said, giggling about the woman's attempts to scare her. "Anyway, see you later!"

"Girls, let's go! The show is starting!" Dawn yelled at the girl's.

"Uh, you sound like you wanna be picked." May said, sighing.

They ran to the front, and Leaf couldn't take her eyes off Gary. He had grown so much since the last time she saw him-he had much more muscles, (I know it's grammatically wrong) and he was a bit taned. When he saw her, he winked and pulled her up on stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I choose this girl for my date!" Gary said as he held her hand up.

Leaf had turned her back to the audience and starts blushing madly. Dawn was at the front, staring at Ash. He never even gave her a glance. She threw her shoe at his face, and he snapped his head to the direction the shoe was thrown. He glared and when he saw the person who threw the shoe was Dawn, quickly smiled. He pulled her up.

"I choose this girl for my date!" He said.

Poor Dawn had her face on fire. She felt has if there was an electrical spark between them when he grabbed her. He had no reaction, he probably didn't feel it...

"A-ash! Don't scare me like that!" Dawn said.

"Since when we're you so close to Ash! Learn to use honorforifics!" Some random girl from the crowd said.

"We were best buds, idiot!" Dawn yelled back.

May was in the back, avoiding Drew's stares. She looked away every time he snuck a glance at her.

"Hey, girl with a ponytail in the back, I choose you!" Drew said as he pointed to May.

Some people pushed May forward; May knew the guy, but wasn't familiar with him. She just knew he was self-centered.

By the time the song ended, some of the Boys in the crowd demanded that the girls sing. Even some of the girls did too.

After intermission, they decided as a bonus, the girls sing for the crowd.

"Ugh, last time I go to a concert when something like this happens." Leaf complained.

"Ok girls! Sing your hearts out!" Gary yelled.

After they thought about what song, they decided.

**"Say My Name"**

Leaf: Say my name, say my name! When no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Dawn: Say my name, say my name! You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?

May: Say my name, say my name! If no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
All three: Say my name, say my name! You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name~

Leaf: Remember the other day, I would call, you would say  
"Baby, how's your day?" But today, it ain't the same!  
Dawn: Every other word is "Uh huh", "Yeah, okay" Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady? If you took it there,

May: First of all, let me say, I am not the one to sit around and be played!  
So prove yourself to me, I'm the girl that you claim!  
All three: Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday?!

Dawn: I know you say that I am assuming things,  
May: Somethings going down, that's the way it seems,  
Leaf: Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange,  
All three: If nobody's holding you back from me!  
May: Cause I know how you usually do,  
Leaf: Where you're saying everything to me times two,  
Dawn: Why can't you just tell the truth?  
All three: If somebody's there, just tell me who~

"Wow, they can sing!" Ash said.

"You can say that again." Gary said.

"Uh, ok, Wow, they can really sing!" Ash said.

" I don't mean literally, Ashtard!" Gary said right in his ear.

"Ow..."

Leaf: Say my name, say my name! If no on is around you, say baby I love you if you ain't runnin game

Dawn: You actin' kinda shady, ain't calling me baby, why the sudden change?

May: What is up with this? Tell the truth, who you wit'?  
How would you like it if I came over with my clique  
Don't try and change it now!  
See you've gotta bounce  
When two seconds ago, said you just got in the house!  
Leaf: It's hard to believe that you are at home by yourself  
When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else!  
Dawn: Just this question why do you feel you have to lie?  
Gettin caught up in your game  
All three: When you can not say my name!

May: First of all, let me say, I am not the one, to sit around, and be played! So prove yourself to me, that I'm the one, that you claim!

All three: When you cannot say my name?!

Leaf: Say my name, Say my name! When no one is around you, say baby I love you if you ain't runnin game!

Dawn: Say my name, say my name, you actin kinda shady, ain't calling me baby, why the sudden change?

Gary: Where my ladies at?  
All girls: Yea yea yea, yea yea yea!  
Ash: Can you say that, come on!  
All girls: Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea!  
Drew: All the girls say  
All girls: Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea!  
All boys: What? I can't hear you  
All girls: Yea yea yea yea  
Gary: All my ladies say  
All girls: Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea  
Ash: All the girls say  
All girls: Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea  
Drew: Break it down  
Leaf: Oh woo, oh!  
Gary: What what what  
D.C., take it to the bridge Come on!

May: Say my name, say my name, if no one is around you, say baby I love you, if you ain't runnin game! Say my name, say my name, you actin kinda shady, ain't calling me baby, why the sudden change?

Leaf: Say my name, say my name, if no one is around you, say baby I love you, if you ain't runnin game!

Dawn: Say my name, say my name, you actin kinda shady, ain't calling me baby, why the sudden change...?

(Music fades...)

The whole crowd bursted into a blob of clapping people.

Dawn was so embarrassed, she couldn't look at the audience. Leaf was enjoying the spot light, and well... May was scolding Drew.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Reggie, the boys' manager. Nice to meet you." He said, Bowing.

"Ah, nice to meet you!" The girls said in unison when they saw them.

"I see you are all wonderful singers, how would you like to be famous?" He asked.

"Ah...?" Leaf said with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes, yes, yes!" The other two shouted in unison.

"No, no, no!" Leaf cried. "I have stage fright!"

"No need to worry, Leafy-poo. It'll be easy. Imagine your singing to someone you love." Gary said from behind her. "Like me."

"I swear, one day, Gary Oak, I WILL KILL YOU!" Leaf said as she ran around the stage afterwards.

"HahahahahahahaHahahahahahaha! You guys would have to pass the rookie test!" Reggie said as he laughed at Leaf's attempt.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." Leaf growled.

* * *

**I hope it was somewhat good... please, help me get shadowkittyXx to continue her stories! She is a fabulous writer, help me get her to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya Guys! It's me again! I'm back! Please, if you want me to update any of my stories, just tell me! I will try to for my favorite readers!**

* * *

Leaf's POV

Really?! We have to pass a rookie test?! I don't even wanna!

"Girls, rethink it! Do you want to have boys trying to look under our skirts?!" I called, starting to get frustrated with my delusional friends.

"Well, we'll be known! Don't you want the world to see and hear you?" They both asked me, turning around.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Well that's your loss!" May said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah! What she said!" Dawn said, also crossing her arms.

"Dawn, you have to stop copying May! You have your own voice!" I scolded her.

"Yeah, I guess your right..." Dawn said, starting to tear up.

"Aww, it's ok dawn. Shh, shh Mays right here..." May said, comforting her. "Well we want to! Either your in, or your out!"

"...Fine. I'm in." I say, finally caving in.

"Yay!" May and Dawn high five.

"Now, let's call Reggie." I say as I take out my phone.

Ring! Ring!

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Reggie, it's me Leaf. We want to be singers." I said, sighing.

_"Great! So what time do you guys want to take the test?"_

"Um, how 'bout 12?" I ask.

_"Ok. See you girl's then, bye!" _

"Well, that was awkward." May finally says, breaking the silence.

"Crap! It's 11:56!" Dawn yells, finally looking at the clock.

"We only have 6 minutes!" May says, panicking.

"Well I told you guys to get ready..." I mumble.

"What was that, leaf? Do you want me to tell the boys about your boyfriend?" May says in a mocking tone.

"You can, but it'll be a waste. I'm bringing him with me to the test." I said, acting like a smart alex.

"Hyumph." May turned her back to mine and crossed her arms.

Ring! Ring!

"Hey, babe, what's up?" I ask.

_"Hey! So what are we doing today?"_

"I'm taking the singer test to be a singer." I told him.

_"wow, that's so cool! I'll be there! What time?" _

"12." I say.

_"Ok, see ya then!" _

the call ended.

Knock knock!

"Coming!" I called, rushing down the stairs.

"Hey Leaf." Reggie says walking in.

"Hi Reggie, hi guys." I say.

"Hey Leafy poo." Gary says walking in.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get the girls." I say, running up the stairs.

"Hello guys, hi Ash." Dawn says blushing.

"Oh so we're guys and Ash is Ash?! So, so cruel Dawn. You were like a sister to me." Drew says, clearly acting dramatic.

"Haha, very funny Drew." Dawn says, turning her back to him.

"Ok girls, sing." Reggie says.

"Ok, this is one I've been working on." I say, taking place.

Knock knock!

"Hold up, ima get the door." I said, jogging to the door.

"Hey Leafy." Fire says, kissing my cheek.

"Hey." I say.

A girl around my age comes in after Fire. She is blonde with her hair curled. She is wearing a turquoise tank with a blue and white scarf and skinny jeans. She wears high heels.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Light. I'm Fire's _sister._" she exaggerated on sister, as she stole a glance at Fire. My cheating sencers are tingling, better keep an eye on her.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Light! Fire never told me he had a sister as cute as you!" I say, angry, but still smiling as I crush Fire's foot.

"He-owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! What was that for?!" Fire yelled in pain while holding his foot.

"Well, nice to finally meet you, Fire. I'm Leaf's to-be boyfriend." Gary says, standing up and crushing Fire's hand in a hand shake. I can tell he's jealous... hehehe!

"Now, let's have them sing! I don't have all day." Reggie says.

"Ok, I'll start." I say, taking my place.

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_But dats alright because I love the way it hurts..._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_But dats alright because I love the way you lie..."_

"Well that's all I have right now." I say, putting my hair behind my ear and blushing.

"That was great! Leaf, your in! Do you want a stage name?" Reggie asks.

"Um, nah. I'll keep my real name." I say, sitting down next to May.

"Ok, I'll go next! This is one I wrote!" Dawn says standing up.

"Ok, sing." Reggie says.

_"Keep ya hands off my hips,_

_Or I'll punch you in the lips!_

_Stop ya staring at my-Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_T-t-t-take a hint!"_

"W-was that good?" Dawn asks, fidgeting with her pants pocket.

"Yes, it was great! Dawn your in!" Reggie says. "Do you want a stage name?"

"Nah, I'll keep it Dawn." She says.

"Ok, May, your up next." Reggie says as he looks at her.

"Alright!" May fist-pumps.

_"All da single ladies!_

_All da single ladies!_

_Wow!_

_Pleased to meet king of the world!_

_I'm Not that kind of girl!_

_Your love is what i deserve, what I deserve!_

_ I want a man that makes with me,_

_And takes me_

_To the depths of the infinite and beyond!"_

"D-did I do good?" May asks, nervously eyeing Reggie.

"You did great! Do you want a stage name?" Reggie asks.

"Nope. I'll stay back to basics!" May says, triumphantly sitting down.

"Hey, Leaf. I wanna tell you something in private." Gary says, getting up and dragging me to the bathroom.

"I like your singing." He finally says.

"That's all your gonna say?!" I say, getting irritated.

"No. I wanna do this." Gary says as he...?!

May's POV

"Um, May I try the test?" Light asks, taking a step forward.

"Sure!" Reggie says.

"Ok."

_"They call me her,_

_They call me sta-cy!_

_They call her,_

_They call me Jane!_

_That's not my name!_

_That's not my na-me!"_

"you did great too, Light! Do you want a stage name?" Reggie asks her.

"No." Light takes a seat next to me and smirks.

I growl at her.

Fire's POV

"Well, I'm going to my girlfriend's room out!" I say, as I notice Leaf and Gary are gone... but I do see a light in the bathroom. "Wait, ima check the bathroom first!"

I slowly walk to the bath room and see... Gary kissing Leaf?!

"LEAF?!" I yell. I grab Leaf from his grasp.

"I-it was him. H-he took my f-first kiss by f-force!" Leaf pants, pointing at Gary.

"So you haven't had your first kiss with Fire?" Gary asks, dumbfounded.

"N-no I-idiot!" Leaf pants.

"Jerk! And leaf, let's go." I say.

Light walks in.

"No, I heard them. Leaf kissed him herself." Light says.

"Is that true, Leaf?" I ask her.

"N-no! W-why w-w-would I?" She pants.

"Yes, you did. I could hear it while I was singing." Light says.

"You know what, Leaf? It's over." I say, dropping her shoulders.

"B-but I d-dint do a-anything!" Leaf calls after me.

"Yes, you know you did. Plus, Light wouldn't lie. Let's go." I say, grabbing Lights hand.

"Goodbye, Leaf. It was nice seeing you cry." Light says, looking back.

I don't dare to, thinking she might be kissing him again.

Goodbye, my first love...

Gary's POV

Yes! Yes! Thank Arceus! That's over! Now Leaf is single!

"Thanks alot, Gary! You ruined the connection between me and Fire!" Leaf finally says.

"What did I do?!" I yell.

"You broke us up, duh! Why are you such an airhead?" Leaf mumbled.

"Excuse me?! What did you say?!" I ask, running up to her.

"Your an airhead." She says, walking back to the living room.

"Omg, Leaf?! What happened?! Why are there tear stains on your face?!" May and Dawn panick.

"Gary b-broke me and F-fire up." Leaf says, finally giving in to her tears.

Leaf crys into their shoulders while I sit there, realizing Reggie and the others left.

"Hey, were'd everyone go?" I ask.

"They left to put up posters of each of us." May says. "So say sorry."

"What?! I didn't do anything." I say.

"Quit it, Jack ass! I know you do!" May snaps.

"Hey, hey. Calm down." I say.

"I-I can't! I r-really liked F-fire!" Leaf sobs.

"K, I'm sorry." I say, fiddling her hair.

"Go. now. Leaf wants you out." Dawn says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I just do. Out." Dawn points to the door.

"Ok, bye." I say, walking into my car.

* * *

**Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me! I love your reviews!**


End file.
